The present invention relates to a spring-latch lock, provided with an improved locking system and adapted to be used both for inwardly and outwardly opened doors.
As is known, for closing given doors in homes, hotels, transport means and so on there are presently used simple spring-latch locks which can be snap engaged in the related selvage.
Also known is the fact that, in the above mentioned locks, the spring-latch member must have its slanted surface facing the closing direction of the door, so as to provide the mentioned snap engaging.
Because of this reason, two different types of locks are presently made, to be respectively applied to doors to be closed inwardly and doors to be closed outwardly.
On particular types of doors, moreover, there is the requirement of providing a closure locking which negatively affects the construction of the lock, which becomes very complex and of comparatively large size, with a not completely reliable operation.